


Angelite

by sciencebluefeelings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Covid-19 Related, Established Relationship, F/F, Female James T. Kirk, Female Spock (Star Trek), Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: Fem Ambassador Spock gets a visit from her girlfriend.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: #ficwip 5k





	Angelite

**Author's Note:**

> /Pats me on back/ i have the honor of publishing the first F/F category fic in the James T. Kirk/Spock Prime tag 😆 my greatest accomplishment yet

They're calling it the worst sandstorm Vulcan has had in twenty centuries.

Two years ago, Starfleet had saved the planet of Vulcan before the red matter could consume it from the inside out, but the resulting damage to its integrity had been critical. There had been a severe increase in worldwide typhoons, earthquakes and other natural disasters.

Jin had known the risks involved in going to visit the ambassador, but she had been determined to get down to Vulcan, regardless. She doesn't get many opportunities to see her, she'll take any chance she's got. Jin had no sooner entered Spock’s house when their comms had alerted them of a severe incoming sandstorm system.

The tunnel infrastructure of this city was still under construction, and not nearly extensive enough for transporting individuals, which meant they would have to stay indoors. The Vulcans cannot predict when the sandstorm will end. It’s harmless so long as they stay inside, but Jin is acutely disappointed she will not get to see the beautiful sights of Vulcan with Spock, or visit the outdoor markets. The sky is constantly dark outside and the noise of buffeting sand is ceaseless.

Spock hasn't been handling being stuck at home as well as Jin had anticipated she would. Of the two of them, Spock is usually the homebody. She is usually the one staying indoors, spending her time reading literature, trying new cooking projects, or watching television. Perhaps it was the effects of the constant gloom outdoors. Spock was now taking supplement pills because of the lack of sunlight.

Jin feels a little guilty because of how much she is enjoying the opportunity to rest. After the stress of constant composure and attention as a Starfleet flagship captain, she’s been perfectly content to sit around and not think about anything. For now, she’s not worried about the transportation and communication that is being blocked off due to the sand. She knows the storm will abate eventually and they’ll be fine.

However, Spock has been increasingly visibly distracted as days turned into weeks. She seems engaged enough in the bedroom, but then she seems distant and restless as she cuddles Jin during the afterglow.

Jin only starts to worry when she wakes up alone in bed without soft lips on her neck. She gets up to search the house, only to freeze the moment she leaves the bedroom. Something doesn’t look quite right. Upon closer inspection of the hallway and living room, Jin realizes all the furniture has been reorganized, with additional shelves and tables added. Even the kitchen looks as if it has received a substantial facelift.

Jin finally locates Spock in the office space they have repurposed as a temporary home gym. Spock is at the pull up bar, her muscles rippling with each powerful movement. Jin swallows. “Morning, babe.”

Spock pulls herself up and spares a slight smile towards Jin. “Good morning, _k’diwa_.”

The visual of Spock working out is almost enough to distract Jin. She shakes her head. “Spock, why are there two new shelves in the living room?”

“I replicated the components to assemble them.” Spock’s muscles glisten with the sheen of sweat. Jin's lust dissipates. Spock only sweats when she exerts her body beyond the capabilities of its limits.

“Spock, how long have you been in here?”

Spock hesitates, and Jin has a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Spock drops from the pull up bar and grasps Jin’s hand in a caressing gesture. “Have you eaten yet? I’ve already prepared breakfast.”

“Oh - no. Thanks, babe.” Jin allows Spock to guide her to the kitchen, and she sits down as Spock begins bringing dishes over. There seems to be no end. The surface of the entire table is covered in colorful, diverse cuisine. Jin stares. “It all looks amazing, sweetheart, but when the hell did you have time to make all of this?”

Spock sits across from Jin, the sweat of exertion still on her brow. “I am not certain.”

Jin’s worry spikes. “Babe - are you okay? When’s the last you slept?”

Spock’s face looks a little ashen. “Yesterday,” she says.

“How long? Twenty minutes? How long have you been sleeping every night?”

“Jin, Vulcans can go without sleep for several weeks.”

“Hate to remind you, babe, but you’re only half-Vulcan.” Jin startles as Spock attempts to stand and staggers. She jumps up to hold Spock to her chest, and Spock sags in her grasp. “ _Spock!_ ”

Spock blinks rapidly. “I am experiencing dizziness.”

Jin groans. “I was always falling asleep before you, I should’ve known you weren’t getting any rest.”

Spock clings to Jin. “I find myself unable to meditate. My physical state is affecting my ability to control my thoughts.”

Spock’s sweat sticks to Jin, and Jin strokes at Spock’s hair clinging to her forehead. “ _Spock_ ,” she says, unable to keep a tinge of disappointment out of her voice.

Spock nuzzles at Jin’s neck. Her voice is small. “You are experiencing distress. This is not ideal - but I do not know how to amend the situation.”

Jin sighs. “How about we start with getting some food and water into you?”

Spock untangles herself from Jin’s grasp. “I will shower first.”

“Okay. Don’t run off somewhere afterwards. I’m gonna sit here and wait until I see you eat.”

A smile touches Spock’s lips. “Yes, Captain.”

Jin watches Spock leave before plopping down in her seat to wait. The aroma of food reminds Jin she hasn't eaten yet. Jin picks up her chopsticks to taste a little of each dish. The variety of spices and vegetables are delicious. Jin is still mad at Spock, but gods can she _cook_.

Spock finally returns to the kitchen, walking slowly in a loose, soft robe with her hair towel dried. Jin beams at her as she sits down and takes a large serving of only the plomeek stir fry. Predictable old Vulcan.

Jin begins clearing the other dishes while Spock eats, storing them in the refrigerator. Spock looks on longingly as Jin does the dishes, but Jin glares back. No way is Spock exerting herself anymore today.

Spock puts her dishes into the sink and kisses Jin on the cheek. Jin tilts her face to kiss Spock. “Feeling better, sweetheart?”

There is a faint blush visible on Spock’s ears. “Yes. The sustenance has assisted immensely. Thank you, Jin.”

Jin kisses Spock one last time. “Turn on a movie in the living room or something. I'll be there soon.”

Spock nods and leaves. Jin hurries to finish and wipes down the area before going into the main room to see Spock staring at the screen, paralyzed. The news is on, broadcasting horrible events going on due to the harsh sands.

Jin turns the vidscreen off and Spock's breath shudders. “This is all my fault, Jin. The subsequent destruction and deaths - this is due to my actions as well.”

“Nothing will be gained by you punishing your own body like this.” Jin wraps her arms around Spock, nuzzling the nape of her neck, feeling the shape of her back against Jin's chest.

Spock's voice is small. “I do not deserve comfort.”

“You're a victim just as much as the other Vulcans, Spock.” They remain in that position for a long time, in silent embrace in the middle of the room. Jin kisses Spock's shoulder. “Maybe we could listen to some music together instead? I'll grab my earbuds.”

Spock agrees, so they lounge on the couch pressed into each other's bodies. There's a warm blanket draped over them, and the music is peaceful. The discordant distress sparking through their touch eases gradually, until Spock's mind is a placid calm. Her hand rests on Jin's, and her eyes are closed as she listens through the earbud Jin had offered to her.

Jin makes sure Spock is completely asleep before turning off the music and snuggling closer to her.

Two days later, Spock is looking less perpetually antsy, but it’s obvious there is still a lot of pent up energy.

Jin peers into the bedroom to see Spock in bed, hair still slightly damp from the shower. She is sitting against the headboard reading her PADD with a small frown on her face. Jin takes a steadying breath and enters.

Spock looks up when Jin approaches her side of the bed. Jin lowers her mental shields slightly. “I have a gift for you.”

Spock raises her eyebrows at the flat light brown box Jin is holding out. She sets aside the PADD and takes it with two hands. “The closest celebratory event is your birthday, which is not for another two months.”

“Consider it an early birthday present, then. Or a ‘we’ve survived lockdown together for two weeks’ present.” Spock is smiling slightly as she removes the lid, and Jin’s nervousness increases tenfold.

Spock’s hands freeze after pulling a bit of tissue paper back to reveal a sleek, slender dildo attached to a synthesized leather harness. Jin remembers Spock had enjoyed when Jin used a dildo on her before, but Spock had bled a little. Jin had freaked out, and Spock had to comfort Jin while she scrambled to find a dermal regenerator.

Spock had enjoyed the sex regardless of its conclusion, but she had agreed with Jin that they should use a smaller dildo next time. Jin had spent carefully secret hours at their replicator, and it had taken several attempts to make sure the gift was the most pleasurable texture and weight.

Spock looks up now, and Jin's heart begins to pound when she sees how dark her lover’s eyes have become. “How do you propose we use this?”

Jin feels her face growing even warmer. “I would use it. On you.”

Jin makes a noise of surprise when Spock hauls her onto the bed with two hands. Jin belatedly gains composure. “Yeah? You like that idea?”

“Remove your clothing immediately.” Spock yanks at Jin again. “I cannot guarantee the state of your garments will be preserved if you do not hurry.”

Jin winks and removes her shirt in one fluid movement. She's not wearing a bra - she hasn't been wearing one while they've been inside the house. Spock cups her breasts, teasing the taut buds with her thumbs. Her hands wander down to pull off Jin's pants and underwear all at once.

“You too,” Jin manages to say, dragging up the hem of Spock's sleep robe. Spock is already wet in her underwear and Jin's fingers reach out of their own accord to stroke over the damp fabric. Spock gasps and her movements become uncoordinated as she tries to pull her robe over her head.

Jin helps her with a chuckle before flinging aside the robe. Spock lies back, her chest heaving. “Fuck, you look real cute like this, too.” Jin tugs aside the underwear to push a finger inside of Spock.

“Jin,” Spock says, impatient. Jin wriggles the finger around and Spock groans, loud and wanton. Jin kisses Spock's thigh and encourages her to tilt her hips up so she can slide off her underwear. Her folds are shiny with slick. Jin feels her own arousal gush as she finds the harness and puts it on. She already knows it's a perfect fit for her body. She finds the bottle of lube and slicks the dildo with it. Spock watches with wide eyes and her thighs spread wider. Jin settles on top of Spock, arranging herself on hands and knees to brush the dildo at Spock's growth above her front entrance. Spock whimpers, attempting to thrust up into the stimulation.

Jin drags the dildo down to thrust shallowly at her slick entrance. She watches, riveted by the visual of Spock's slick entrance clenching around the dildo. “Jin, please,” Spock begs, pushing herself up to line up with the length of the dildo. “I will know if you hold back.”

“I'm holding back because last time we did this, you got hurt, don't you remember?” Despite her words, Jin begins to press deeper and is met with little resistance. Her movements gradually get bolder with each thrust and Spock's head falls back.

Finally Jin is ramming into Spock each time, and Spock matches her movements eagerly. Jin flicks Spock's growth and she cries out in pleasure. Jin rubs with her thumb, and with then her whole palm as her thrusts grow tighter and deeper. Spock tries to twist away but Jin doesn't relent. “How many times do you think I can make you come tonight?” Jin murmurs, rubbing her palm aggressively. Spock shudders and pleasure floods through their touch, crackling like electricity. Jin watches Spock ride out her climax, bucking and gasping.

Spock attempts to reach for Jin to reciprocate the pleasure, but Jin presses back Spock's legs so that she is nearly folded in half. Jin guides the dildo back inside Spock, fucking her from this new angle. Spock curses and whimpers as she grasps at the sheets, nearly tearing them apart in her bare hands.

It's not until Jin has Spock on hands and knees, aggressively pushing into her from behind and urging her towards a fourth orgasm, that Jin feels Spock's rampant, ceaseless thoughts beginning to slow down. Her noises are almost dreamy as Jin snaps her hips into her. The fourth orgasm takes an incredibly long time to peak, but Spock shudders all over as she comes again, and Jin feels every ounce of pleasure through their touch.

Jin slowly pulls out of Spock and feels a savage triumph to watch her collapse onto the mattress with a blissed out expression on her face. Jin bends down to kiss Spock and tastes an overwhelming wave of pleasure nearly as strong as Spock's orgasm. Jin undoes the harness, trying to control how smug her expression is. “How're you feeling, babe?”

“Jin,” Spock sighs.

“Yes, that's my name,” Jin says with amusement. She wipes off her hand to stroke through Spock's hair. “Finally enough for you, sweetheart?”

Spock doesn't reply. Jin raises her eyebrows when she realizes that Spock has already fallen asleep. “Gods, why are you so precious?” Jin grins and takes her time stretching her body before going to the bathroom to fetch a damp cloth to clean them both up with. She tosses the dildo and harness into the cycler to be disinfected.

Spock moves a little as Jin cleans the more sensitive areas around her nipples and between her legs, but she doesn't wake up. Jin finishes cleaning with a yawn and drops the sticky cloth into the cycler before snuggling in bed next to Spock, making sure the blankets are extra snug around her.

“Goodnight, babe. Sweet dreams, okay?” Jin yawns once more and then gradually falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (or reaching the bottom of the page ^^) I appreciate all kudos and any form of comments! especially the ones w emoji spam 💖💖✨✨
> 
> If you enjoyed this wlw pwp, [you might like this Uhura/Gaila/Saavik threesome fic! It's a good time ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089943)


End file.
